My invention relates to a process for manufacturing moulded articles from kneadable or plastic materials, e.g. clay, for sprinkling a continuously produced strand of the material in question with a granular material e.g. sand, whereupon at the end of the advancing strand at one location at regular intervals a piece is severed therefrom and such a velocity is imparted to the severed piece that, when the latter enters a mould which is put in readiness, as a consequence of the kinetic energy accumulated in said severed piece, it automatically fully fills the mould.